pathfinder_modernfandomcom-20200213-history
Mentalist AC
Mentalist Advanced Class Requirements To qualify to become a Mentalist, a character must fulfill the following criteria. *'Skills:' Knowledge (theology and philosophy) 3 ranks. *'Feat:' Wild Talent Class Information The following information pertains to the Mentalist advanced class. Hit Die: 1d4 per level Class Skills The Mentalist's class skills and key abilities for each skills are as follows: Autohypnosis (Wis), Craft (mechanical, visual art, and writing) (Int), Heal (Int), Knowledge (behavioral sciences, current events, popular culture, and philosophy and theology) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Sense Motive (Wis). '''Skill Ranks per Level: '''4 + Int Modifier Class Features All of the following features pertain to the Mentalist advanced class. Psionic Powers The Mentalist’s main strength is his ability to manifest psionic powers. A psionic power is a onetime psionic effect. Psionic powers require power points to use. Unlike arcane spellcasters, Mentalists don’t have spellbooks and they don’t prepare powers ahead of time. In addition, a Mentalist can use psionics while wearing armor without risking the failure of the power. A Mentalist’s level limits the number of power points available for manifesting powers. A Mentalist cannot spend more power points to manifest any one power than their level in the Mentalist class. In addition, a Mentalist must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the power’s level to manifest a particular power. The Mentalist’s selection of powers is limited to erudite powers, although he enjoys great flexibility. At 1st level, a Mentalist knows three 1st-level power. At each level, the Mentalist discovers two more previously latent power, as indicated on the table below. The DC for saving throws to resist a psionic power is 10 + the power’s level + the Mentalist’s Intelligence modifier. A Mentalist can manifest a certain number of powers per day based on his available power points. He just pays the power point cost of a power to manifest it, no preparation necessary. The base number of power points available per day is shown on the table above. Psychic Endowment At 2nd, 5th, and 8th levels, the Mentalist chooses one psionic power that they can manifest. The save DC is increased by 1 for that power selected. Bonus Feats At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level, the Telepath gets a bonus feat. The bonus feat must be selected from the following list, and the Telepath must meet all the prerequisites of the feat to select it. (These feats are subject to change depending on GM allowances). : Alertness, Animal Affinity, Attentive, Blind-Fight, Combat Expertise, Confident, Creative, Deceptive, Educated, Focused, Iron Will, Renown, Stealthy, Studious, any metapsionic feat. Power Crystal At 4th level, the Mentalist can store excess power points in a power crystal specially attuned to him. Encoding the crystal takes 24 hours and requires a gem with a purchase DC of 20. When complete, the power crystal is a psionically charged crystalline stone no more than an inch in diameter. A Mentalist can possess no more than one power crystal at a time. A power crystal is imbued with 5 power points when it is created. The Mentalist can call upon these power points at any time and use them just as he would his natural power points. Once the crystal is depleted, the Mentalist must refill it using up to 5 power points from his own reserves. A power crystal can be recharged after a Mentalist has rested and renewed his own reserves of power points for the day. Combat Manifestation At 7th level, a Mentalist becomes adept at manifesting psionic powers in combat. They gain a +4 bonus to Concentration checks to manifest a power while on the defensive. Maximize Power At 10th level, a Mentalist learns to manifest psionic powers to maximum effect. All variable, numeric effects of a maximized power automatically achieve their maximum values. A maximized power deals the most possible points of damage, affects the maximum number of targets, and so forth, as appropriate. Saving throws and opposed checks are not affected. Powers without random variables are not affected. A maximized power costs a number of power points equal to its normal cost +6.